Obsidian Abyss
by satrinity
Summary: DP/VK cross. "Scared? I was WAY past scared. My mind was a jumble of what ifs and regrets as the woman narrowed her black-and-red eyes at me. 'Sure we can take on the soul-sucking monster for you' I was going to kill that kid... if I got out alive...
1. Prologue

Obsidian Abyss

A DP/VK crossover

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman and Vampire Kisses is the property of Ellen Schrieber. I am the owner of all OC's in this fic.

Prologue: A Night to Remember

The gentle light of a mid-winter moon cast an off-white glow upon the scene before the girl. The clean, crisp scent of newly fallen snow mingled perfectly with the sharpness of pine, and the odor of something else. Something that left a coppery taste on the girl's tongue, liquid obsidian that stood out against the whiteness of the forest floor in stark contrast. It gently dripped to the ground in an endless stream.

As the pool beneath her grew and grew, small sounds could be heard distantly above her, a subtle shifting that made her heart beat faster and faster, until she was sure that it could hear her. She held perfectly still, willing herself to calm, even as a loud scraping noise came from directly above her.

Aurana prayed to every god and goddess that she had encountered in her six centuries of life as she slowly leaned back to scan the branches above her for the enemy that had nearly laid her low.

A hand full of serrated onyx claws lashed out from the shadows, severing the bows and clearing the way for something heavy to descend upon her. The combined force of her own body, only eight years old when it had stopped aging, and this newcomer proved too much for her perch to bear. The branch let out a deafening crunch as the mighty oak splintered, sending them both to the base of the ridiculously tall tree.

Aurana yelped in pain as her spine and most of her ribs cracked, but still she remained conscious. She squeezed her brown, snake-like eyes shut and tried to turn her head away as the black shelled beast raised one of its arms, still leaking watery black blood from the deep lacerations in its forearm, and prepared to deal the killing blow.

/

Tray gently kneaded his temples and tried to keep himself from screaming as the nightmarish vision finally subsided. He took a deep, calming breath and slowly cracked one eye open, wary of the bright sunlight that seemed almost eager to assault his senses. A pair of teens on roller skates spared him curious glances as they rolled by, obviously wondering if they would need to call for help anytime soon.

The vision had come on hard and fast, nearly causing his knees to buckle. He had stumbled onto the bench, where he had remained for the past ten minutes or so, with the emotional distress coming from his psychic vision keeping him rooted to that spot.

The good news was that he was definitely in the right place this time. The 'great oak tree', which the young girl from his vision had scaled, had long since died off and been uprooted in favor of a concrete path, hence the park in which Tray now found himself. After months of following watered-down versions of this same vision, he had at last located the spot in which the girl named Aurana had been cut down by a malevolent force well over eleven thousand years before.

This was also the bad news. After finally locating the scene of the murder, Tray could at last determine how long ago she had existed. Problem was, the creatures that had done her in had only been in existence for the last eleven thousand years.

This left the psychic with one question that made his brow furrow and his shoulders sag.

How in the hell was he supposed to solve a twenty-thousand-year-old murder case?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Obsidian Abyss**_

_A Danny Phantom/Vampire Kisses Crossover_

**Blanket ****Disclaimer**: The Danny Phantom series belongs to Butch Hartman and the Vampire Kisses series belongs to Ellen Schreiber. I own nothing but the OC's and the scenario. This is being written purely for fun, and no profit is being gained from it other than an improvement on my own writing skills. Anything else that appears in this fic later on that I do not own will be mentioned here once it appears. I will not do another disclaimer. This one should be enough.

**SUMMARY****(Because ****the ****one ****on ****the ****link ****sucks, ****just ****like ****this ****probably ****will...)**: Raven is Danny's cousin (sorta). She is visiting the Fentons along with the rest of her family for fall break. This takes place after Love Bites, and it is pre-Phantom Planet. Not saying that PP didn't happen, it just hasn't happened yet. Raven is a Senior, Danny is either a Sophomore or a Junior. I'll decide later on, then come back to change this, because I'm too lazy to decide now. Also, as a warning... I may unintentionally butcher Raven and Danny's POV's. I'm much better at writing for Jazz, seeing as how I have a bad habit of using lots of big words, so bear with me. Finally, this is connected to a story that I have up on Artemis Fowl Confidential's fanfiction branch called Encounter with a Zoa. You do not have to read it in order to get this. In fact, it may help to read this BEFORE the other story. Anyway, you should check out the other one if this intrigues you. I'm thinking about moving it here, too.

**Currently ****Listening ****to**: "Lost" by Avenged Sevenfold (For no reason. I also do not own them.)

This has been the longest author note that I've ever done. o.o"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trip**

_(Raven's POV)_

I was in what could be considered Goth heaven. Not only was I still beaming from an impromptu visit from my aunt Libby, who was probably the coolest aunt in the history of the Madison family, but I was kicking off the (almost) weekend after my week of awesome aunt visitation with a Thursday night cuddled up next to Alexander Sterling, my amazingly sweet and charming boyfriend.

We were both relaxing in his mansion on Benson hill. We had already enjoyed a romantic meal set up for us by his butler Jameson, and had ended up in his movie room to re-watch anything that we could find that had been based off of the works of Anne Rice.

Alexander had just popped in another movie, when the loud jingle of my cell phone caused me to jump in surprise. The tag on the screen revealed that my mother was trying to call.

"I wonder what she could want," I muttered. I shrugged when Alexander cast a questioning glance to me. I pressed the answer key and held the phone up to my ear. "Mom?"

"Honey, I'm sorry to ruin your evening like this, but I need you to come home soon."

Despite her calm tone, I was still apprehensive. "Did something happen?"

"No, sweetie. Everything's fine. I just need you to come home and pack."

I frowned, as did Alexander; obviously, he could hear our conversation and was just as confused as I was. "Pack?" I parroted in confusion. "Why, are we going on a trip or something?"

"I'll explain when you get home. I need to call the library and tell Billy to come back."

"But, mom-"

"See you soon, sweetie," she said hurriedly before hanging up. I huffed a little, irked that she would spring something like this on me without so much as an, 'I'm sorry for ruining your plans'.

Alexander pulled me into a tight embrace. "We should get you home," he whispered sadly.

I groaned. "What could be so important that she'd break her promise to me?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and I explained hurriedly. "We had a deal. If I promised not to sneak out or get into any trouble during aunt Libby's visit, mom would let me spend most of fall break over here. Now she's talking about a _trip_?"

"I'm sure that she's got a good reason for this. Give her a chance to explain, okay?"

I nodded, despite the fact that I was still fuming. Alexander gave me a quick kiss, and then went to find Jameson, his butler, and have him ready the car to drive me home.

I sighed heavily and reached for the neon green glass that held my pop, careful to avoid the one next to it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know to avoid thick, red drinks while in the home of a real, live vampire.

A moment later, Alexander reappeared in the doorway to the room, a sad smile in place on his face. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," I moaned, but I got up anyway and said my goodbyes, wondering the entire time what could possibly have made my mom want to switch plans like this.

* * *

"Whoa-I didn't even know we _owned_ this many pieces of luggage."

I surveyed the scene before me. It looked as if a warped burglar had broken in and left an entire airport's worth of carry-on bags instead of stealing the TV.

As I stood in the doorway and gawked, Billy, my younger brother, struggled down the stairs with a large, brown suitcase. I briefly considered letting him tough it out, but opted to help instead, electing to use the kindness to squeeze a favor out of him later.

I took the handle from his hands and let him lift the bottom to lend support. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Mom's cousin called," he wheezed. "She wants us all to come and visit for the week."

I dropped the overly large bag onto a pile of matching cases, and then gave my brother an incredulous look. "Mom's _cousin_. We're sacrificing part of our fall break to go see mom's _cousin_."

Billy shook his head. "Apparently, they were really close growing up, since mom's brother was so much older than her. They lived near each other, in the same town, until they moved away to go to colleges across the country from each other. They still visit one another and everything."

"I don't recall ever seeing these people. Now, where is the nearest exit from the twilight zone? I want to go home."

Billy gave his sister a look. He was used to her strangeness, but this was a little much. "They haven't seen each other since _I_ was a baby."

I frowned as I tried to remember these mysterious relatives. I could vaguely recall a woman with orangey hair, who wore a blue jumpsuit and a man who was, to me, as big as a mountain. "Wait, you aren't talking about aunt Maddie and uncle Jack, are you?"

Billy shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. I'm not the one who's met them before."

I smiled a little. Although the memories had faded with time, the fact remained that these two were some of my only family members, apart from aunt Libby, with whom I had actually felt a connection. I didn't know what it was about them, but there had always been a sense of excitement whenever I had gone to their house a few towns over.

"I was, like, six the last time we saw them. They moved to some town in Ohio, and we only got Christmas cards from them for awhile."

Billy frowned. "I've never seen a card from them."

I shrugged. "They're a little absent minded. They invent stuff, I think, so that takes up most of their time."

Billy nodded, and then froze. "So, what. They're scientists?"

"I guess."

He grinned. I knew exactly where this was coming from; there was a reason for the nickname of 'Nerd Boy' that I had called him for years now. "I'm going to go talk to mom."

"You do that," he acknowledged lamely as he started over to his own suitcases, intent on making sure that he was thoroughly prepared for anything.

I found my mom in her room, packing another brown case with things for herself and my dad: toothbrushes, hair styling equipment and a shaving kit were only a few among these.

"I talked to Billy a second ago. Mom, who are we going to go visit?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hi to you too, Raven. We're going to go and see my cousin Maddie in Ohio for the week. They've just finished renovating their home, and we decided that now would be a great opportunity for us all to catch up with each other, while you, your brother, and both of their children are on fall vacation!"

I started to smile, then one little detail registered in my mind. "Wait, a _week_? Th-that's, that's way too long! What about my time with Alexander?"

"Well, honey-"

"You _promised_!"

She sighed. "Raven, please just cooperate with us here. If you do this…"

I crossed my arms as she started in with the revised deal. "Yes?"

"If you do this… I won't make you wear a Christmas dress for the family photo this year. You can dress however you want, as long as you don't go overboard."

My eyes narrowed. "Black and purple?"

Mom's eye twitched, but she still smiled. "Sure, if that's what you want."

I smirked. "Fine. I'll pack in a second. Just let me go call Alexander and Becky, to tell them what's going on."

Although I was excited over the concept of seeing these long-lost (or long lost to _me_, at least) relatives, my shoulders were still slumped as I trudged to my room. Nightmare, the black kitten that had been a gift to me from my Knight of the Night, wound her way around my ankles as if sensing my unease.

An entire week away from Dullsville? At one time, I would have jumped at the chance.

An entire week away from Alexander, though?

I shivered in apprehension.

* * *

_**Review Responses**_:

**Mystery reviewer Sarlona**: Er... no, I don't think that you know my younger sister Morgan, seeing as how I don't even HAVE a younger sister. Thanks for the review, though!

**jeanette9a**: Maybe... or maybe NOT. Muahahaha!

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry to leave you hanging for so long. ^^"


End file.
